Lord Loss
by Alejandro Guarin
Summary: Just the book with a few changes.


Chapter 1; Revenge

Wednesday, the worst day of the week. We`re doing History when Mum shows up at school. Now, when a parent shows up at school it either means that a relative died or you`re in trouble. When I look at her face I can tell that I`m in trouble, very big trouble. She talks to my teacher, and he tells me to go. Grabbing my school bag I go out with Mum in silence, waiting for the hell that was to come in the principal's office.

"Are you even aware that my son`s been smoking?" The principal sighs and says, "No I don`t Mrs. Grady but we`ll install surveillance cameras and have supervision during break." The conversation goes on but I zone out halfway through. Suddenly a thought goes through my head. I know who told Mum about me smoking, my sister, _Gret_. I feel like sleeping but choose against it, I don`t want to know what Mum will do if she sees me sleeping. After what feels like hours we leave the office and go home.

In the car, Mum driving faster than I thought she could, breaking the speed limit, nearly hitting other cars, not in full control. Her face is red with anger and fury. When we get home it`s worse than in the office. She takes a deep breath and shouts, "Grubitsch, what have me and Dad always told you about smoking! All you do is kill yourself and cause us all to worry!" I look away and say, "Gret, told you didn`t she?" Mum just shouts, "How I know isn`t important!" She keeps on shouting at me on how smoking is bad, what she always told me about it and how much I disappointed her. At last she curses and shouts, "Just wait till your dad gets home!"

Dad takes it more calmly than Mum. He doesn`t shout (he rarely does) but looks very sad and disappointed. After a long moment he says, "Grubbs, I`m not mad at you for smoking I`m just disappointed." _Thanks for pointing out the oblivious _I think, but keep my mouth shut. "I want you to stop smoking, not for our sake but for yours. Please Grubbs. it`s for the best." I just shrug and he continues, "I know it`s not going to be easy and that your friends might treat you differently but try." I shrug again and say, "Fine. It`s not like I`m addicted or anything." Dad smiles and says, "It`s for the best. Now I think we`ve wasted enough time. This will stop there." Gret came into the room a smirk on her face, she told me, "Do you have a lighter?" She laughed and went out.

In my room. Trying to think of a way to get Gret back for telling Mum about me smoking. I grabbed a t-shirt, jeans, boots and my shades and get dressed (it took me less than a minute). I listened for any voices outside my room, when I heard nothing I open the window and jump out. I land on my feet (it wasn`t a nice drop, I live in a room in the 2nd storey, so you can imagine) and started running towards my destination.

Finally I reach the junk yard. It`s filled with a lot of thrash but you still find some good things, if you look really closely. I start searching for something to prank Roxanne and make things even. After a few minutes I find want I want, road kill, three rats with their stomachs open and guts visible. I grab an old worn out bag close by and put them in it. Gret is going to get it. I don`t feel the least sorry for her. I mean, she got me into trouble so I don`t think this is wrong.

Thursday morning. Quarter to seven wrings on the watch. I know that Gret always goes to shower at exactly this time. She`s got a shower attached to her room so it wasn`t easy getting the rats in one of the towels. But, I still managed to do it. I`m down in the kitchen and after a quarter (it`s now 7) I can hear her coming out. I count the time in my head and hear a loud scream. Gret comes racing down the stairs with rat guts all over her crying and yelling about them to Mum and Dad. She looks at me angrily and yells, "You bloody monster! You did it didn`t you?" I smirk and shrug. Dad manages to hold her before she could hurt me and he asks me to go to the living room with him (Oh, great what know?)

Dad and Mum are angrier than they were when they found out I was smoking. They keep shouting (they can`t see the funny side of it) and they ground me for a month. That`s right, a whole month locked up in my room without anything besides the damn crystal chess set. Mum and Dad are chess addicts; we have a chess set in every room (besides the bathroom) and they thought me and Gret how to play since we could hardly speak. Ok, that might be a slight exaggeration but you get it. Despite the fact that I hate chess, I can beat Gret eight times out of ten. I beat Mum twice – Dad, never.

A week out of the four already went by. I'm standing on my bed when someone knocks on my door and I open. The last face I thought I would see, Gret. Anger comes to the surface and i shout, "What do you want?" She smiles (a cute smile – not an evil one) gives me a Real Madrid kit. Mum used to buy me one at the start of every season, until i started growing. She had told me she wouldn`t buy me one till i stopped growing. Still surprised, I follow Gret downstairs, trying to figure out what the hell is going on.


End file.
